I'm sorry for the past
by Twilightaddict2094
Summary: Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, And Jasper were all friends. but Edward changed. He's such a jerk to Bella now.But when he confesses he's in love with her to his family,can they help him win her over or will bella just see him asa jerk.Chp.6changed
1. Jerks are loveable sometimes

1**I don't own twilight!**

**Bella's point of view.**

"Stop." I remember laughing as my best friends tickled me. They knew I hated being tickled. I crawled at their hands and squirmed but they were _relentless._ I sighed as I reminisced on those days. The days when my best friends weren't so difficult. Every one's the same except for Edward. Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, And Jasper were my best friends and still are. Except Edward. Once Freshmen year came, he changed. It was like he didn't want to talk to me. He ignored me and never even said hi.

They were all a family and my parents knew their parents before I was even born. I grew up with them so it was kind of like I was a cullen too. We would have sleep overs and hang out. We'd go to the movies and laugh at the people who would be on dates. We knew it was wrong, but it was hilarious.

But the fact that Edward never spoke to me anymore wasn't what hurt the most. The fact that I was in love with him and he didn't even know I existed is what hurt. Alice and the others are still my best friends. We hang out almost every minute of the day. We still go to the movies. We still hang out. So it was still like the old days. Only it...wasn't. I missed Edward. A lot.

I would see him in school but that didn't mean anything. He acted like a completely different person at school. A person that neither me or his family likes. He's so arrogant and rude. It's hard to even look at the guy with out wanting to scream.

But now that were in out Junior year of high school...He's worse! His parents got him a Volvo for his seventeenth birthday and he treats the thing like it's his baby. It's completely weird. You can always catching him talking to it. Like he's in love with it. I just laugh at him and go along with my own business.

Of course, Edward being a jerk to me doesn't make school any easier. I don't hate him for treating me like crap. I mean, He use to be so nice. I know that Edward is still there...somewhere. So when he says something mean or hurtful, I just nod and take it. Why fight with him? It's not like anything I saw can stop him. And it's kind of hard to tell some one you hate them when really you're madly in love with them.

"Ow!" I muttered under my breath as I caught my finger in my locker door. "You're a walking danger hazard, Bella!" Edward laughed with his buddies as I studied my finger. I just looked at him. I didn't show any emotion. I didn't say anything, either. I just looked at him. I knew better than to yell at him. I was more mature than that. "Come on. He's such a jerk." Alice said as she pulled my arm toward class.

Alice liked the new Edward as much as I did. But she knew I loved and she didn't approve of me just letting him harp on me. I knew I should tell him to stop, I just didn't have the guts to. I took a seat in english and waited for class to start. Edward walked in and sat in the chair next to me. "I can't believe I get the honor to sit next to Bella!" said sarcastically. That't it. I can't handle this any more.

"Edward, I hope you find a girl who loves your arrogance. Because if you don't...I have the feeling that you're going to be one lonely guy." I snapped at him. His jaw dropped and his eyes got huge. I realized why he did this. This was the first time I had spoke to him in three years. And It felt good to defend myself.

"Oh, Edward. You just got told!" Alice cheered beside me. I laughed at her expression. She looked hopeful. Edward turned bright red and gritted his teeth together. I took this as a sign that I had hit a sour note. :Well," He started. "I _will_ find someone. But you on the other hand...You'll never find anyone who wants to be with you." he seethed. Just before I was going to reply, Mike Newton came over to me. "Hey Bella," He looked scared. "Will you go out with me?" I smiled to Edward and got up from my seat. I pulled Mike aside and told him, "I would love to. But I can't/. I have a boyfriend." I lied. I was single, but I didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings.

I took my seat again and Edward looked angry and...shocked. I just laughed.

**Edward's point of view.**

Why did I have to be such a jerk when I was around her? I mean, here's the girl of your dreams and you treat her like she's nothing! Man, you're a idiot. I could hear what she was saying to Newton. It killed me to see her with other guys. But she wasn't little Bella anymore. She grew up to be a very, very Beautiful young lady and she was so sweet.

All these years, I would pick on her and she would never say anything. And Now today, she has this come back that really did hurt. But I was glad she said it. I deserved it. I mean, I was the one who called her names and I was glad she finally did something about it. But I only picked on her because I love her and I don't know how to show it. Man, I'm a idiot. And she didn't need somebody like me in her life. I would ruin everything good about her. I had changed into such a jerk and she deserved someone just like her. Kind....Smart...beautiful...The list keeps on going

I have never told anyone about my love for Bella. I know I would get my heart broken. She would never want me and if I were to tell her how much I love her...she would reject me. I treated her so badly that she hates me. How could she ever love me?

I wanted until the end of class. I was going to have to talk to my brothers. They would know what to do. Once we were home, I pulled Jasper and Emmett into my room. "What is your deal Edward?" Jasper complained as he fixed his now ruffled shirt. Emmett grumbled beside him. "Yeah, I heard what you said to bella today. You know has guys at school ask her out all the time. There's no way she'll ever be single for long!" Emmett chuckled. I gasped. So guys ask her out all the time.

"I have to tell you something." I looked at them seriously. They looked confused. They had never seen me so serious before. "What is it, Bro?" Emmett asked. I paced my room and took a deep breath. "I'minlovewithbella." I whispered really fast. Jasper cocked an eye brow. "What was that?" Emmett asked. I took a deep breath and prepare myself. This would be the first time I ever told anyone. "I'm in love with Bella." I stated loud and clear.

Both their eyes popped wide open. I was a little scared that they would approve of me for her. They were really silent for almost two minutes. "Look, I've loved her since we all became friends. And I just haven't told anyone. But...Now I _need_ her to know. I_ need_ her!" Jasper came back to life and stood up. I was a little scared of what he might do. "Well, I'm happy for you!" He smiled and punch my arm. "Thanks. But how do I make her mine?"

"If you want Bella, then we have to start planning." Emmett had that evil look on his face like he had an idea.

**Please review!**

**I still am writing. I have a lot of chapters to this story!**

**I love you! **

**Please review!**


	2. being nice

1**Hey peeps.**

**Please review.**

**I can't write anymore without your reviews.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Edward's point of view.**

The next morning at school was the hardest. It was the first day of winning bella's heart over. And with the fresh information of how guys were always asking Bella out was in my mind, I didn't have a clue to how oblivious I was to these guys. Now that I know they all want Bella, it's like I can hear them talking about her all the time. It drives me insane. Just knowing that they want her too. "You know," One guy said to his buddy in Math. "I saw bella yesterday. She is so cute. I mean, have you seen her smile?" The guy kept talking about her. I had to do something about this.

I leaned over my desk and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah?" He asked. I smiled at him to let him know that I was wanting in on the conversation. "You talking about bella?" I asked kindly. They both nodded and the one guy said, "Yeah, she's something, isn't she?" He smiled to himself. I wanted to break his face. "Yeah," I added. "She's great. She's funny and smart and did I mention Beautiful?" I added. They both laughed and the guy said, "No, but it's not hard to see that she is."

I chuckled and then turned serious. "Yeah, to bad she has a boyfriend." I watch both of their faces fall as I said this. I saw the guy's name on his paper. Tyler. Tyler and bella. Didn't sound right. "No way! Who?" Tyler asked frantically. Crap. If I was going to lie, I needed to do it the right way. "Oh," I said as I tried to think of something. "I don't...know his name but he's real smart and all the girls think he's good looking. Yeah, they've been inseparable for years." I cringed as I describe the fake boyfriend. Even though he was imaginary, I still hated him.

Tyler and his buddy turned back around with frowns on their faces. I smiled to my self as I got the deed done. I did feel a bit angry with myself though. I didn't have the right to push away Bella's potential boyfriends. Although, I did if I was her soon to be boyfriend.

I walked out of math and to my English class. I was so happy that Bella had English with me. I saw her standing in front of her locker with her hands full with her books. The perfect time to show her that I wasn't a big jerk.

**bella's point of view.**

I was sort of having a dilemma. I was either going to drop my books by shutting my locker or I was going to slam my finger in the locker door. Oh, goodie. "Here." Someone said from behind me. Two large arms came from behind me and took my books from my hands. I shut my locker and said, "Thank you." When I looked up, Edward was standing there with my books in hi hands and he was smiling lightly. I felt my heart jump. "Edward, if you're just going to drop them and make me pick them up, then go ahead." I said. He had to be up to something.

"I'm not going to do anything mean. I promise." He smile that crooked smile and I think I stopped breathing. "Come on. Let's get to class." He said. I was going to carry my books until he insisted on carrying them for me. He sat them down on a desk beside him and smiled at me. "Thanks." I said confused. "No problem." he simply said.

Alice looked at Edward like he was crazy. "What is he up to?" She whispered to me when the teacher wasn't looking. I shrugged. "I have no Idea." I looked back over to Edward who was smiling at me. I smiled back and looked back at the board.

**Edward's point of view.**

I smacked into the back on a locker as Alice pushed me. "Okay, big brother. What are you trying to do to Bella?" She pointed her finger at me. I rubbed my head and winced at the pain. Rosalie came walking up behind her. "What's going on. I heard that Edward was being nice to Bella. What are you up to?" She asked in the same angry tone that Alice did. She was as protective of Bella as was Alice. "Look, Don't tell Bella. But... I'm in love with. I have been since we all started being friends. I think it's time that I start showing her how I feel." I whispered so no one could hear. I didn't want anyone telling Bella. Alice and Rosalie oooed and ahhhed.

"Can you guys help me?" I begged. They gave each other a hopeful looked and then agreed. "Thank. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to the love of my life." I said as I walked over to Bella. She looked so cute when she tried to concentrate. She was un locking her locker and trying to hold her books at the same time. I quickly ran over to her locker and opened it. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She has a great smile.

"So...can I hang out with you and the guys tonight?" I asked her. She gave me a half smile and a doubtful look. I put on the puppy dog pout and when that didn't work I remembered her weakness. "Come on. I'll be good. I promise." I said as I tickled her. She squirmed and laughed. Her laugh was like a symphony to my ears. "Okay! Okay! You can hang out with us !" She laughed out. I stopped tickling her and hugged her. It was so nice to have her in my arms. "Thank you." I whispered to her.

Some one cleared their throat and I let go off bella hesitantly and turned to face them. "So," Emmett started. "We are all hanging out tonight. We're all staying at our place and watching movies." I was fine with that. "That okay with Bella?" I asked her. I acted like I was going to tickle her and she giggled. "Yeah, it's fine with me."

"You staying the night with me Bella? Please..." Alice begged. Bella laughed. "Yeah. Let me tell Charlie and I'll be good to go."

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**I'm working on the next chapter right...Now!**


	3. scary movies

1**Please keep reviewing.**

**I crave your reviews!**

**I don't own twilight!**

**Bella's point of view.**

"Hey, Dad. Alice wants me to stay the night tonight. Can I?" I called from the kitchen as I made his dinner. "Of course, Bells. You never hang out with your friends anymore. You should go." He smiled as he came into the kitchen. I quickly finished the lasagna and run upstair to pack my bag. I threw my pajamas in the bag and close that Alice would approve of for tomorrow at school.

"Hello, Alice." I said as I answered my phone. "You coming over?" She asked. Why would she have to ask? "Yes. I'm on my way?" She laughed. "No need. I'm already here. I'm waiting outside your house, bella." I walked over to my window and looked out. I saw her yellow Porsche sitting out side. I giggled. "You so blend in." I said sarcastically.

I kissed Charlie on the cheek and told him that I love him. Alice blared some type of music as she drove to the Cullen's or my second home. I was so happy that I was getting to hang out with my pals tonight. I was only worried about what movies we were going to be watching. I know that with Emmett in charge they were sure to be scary ones."Bella!" Esme ran and kissed me on the cheek. "I missed you honey. Quit hiding from me." She laughed. I laughed and hugged her back "I wont." Alice and Rosalie pulled me upstairs before our movie marathon.

We all put on our pajamas and talked about the recent gossip at school. "Oh my gosh, did you here that lauren mallory was dumped by her boyfriend." Rosalie said. I was shocked. "No way. That's sad." I said. They both looked at me and laugh, I laughed with them. "Come on. Emmett's waiting for us." Rosalie giggled.

We all piled on the floor and couch and Emmett put in the movie.

**Edward's point of view.**

Bella was in her light blue pajama paints and her dark blue tank top. She snuggled on the couch next th Alice. Emmett had chosen scary movies we all found hilarious, well, except for the girls. Bella would hide her face in Alice's shoulder. Alice wanted to be by Jasper so I pat her on the leg and whisper, "Go on, I know you want to." I encouraged her. She joined Jasper along with Rosalie and Emmett and they laughed at the movie.

I chuckled when I saw Bella clutching a pillow for dear life. "It's not funny." She said when she caught me laughing. I smiled and took the pillow away. "What are you going to do now?" I chuckled. What a scary part to her was came on the big screen and she noticed that she didn't have anything to hold onto. The serial killer was after some girl and when he got to her, Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me. Her eyes were shut tight and she squealed when she heard the girl scream.

I threw the pillow over the back of the couch. I liked her new pillow better. She spent the rest of the movie hiding her face in my shoulder. I couldn't complain. "I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be right back.' She said as Emmett put another scary movie in. "Watch out for serial Killers!" Emmett shouted. When Bella was completely out of the room, Emmett turned around and said "Everyone hide and when she comes back, I'm gonna snatch her and scare her" Emmett stood my the kitchen door and waited for Bella. I was on the other side of the couch when I saw Bella walk out of the kitch. At first she looked confuse and then Emmett grabbed her arms and yelled "Rawr." Bella jumped and scream.

We all stood up and started laughing. "That's...not funny...you guys." Bella said. She was crying. "I...thought...you were... all...dead!" She sobbed. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. "Awww. I'm sorry. You're okay. Shhh. You're okay." I felt bad for what we did but the others were still laughing. Bella pulled away and brushed her tears away. She looked angry. Just you wait. I'm going to get you back." she pointed to Emmett and he looked guilty.

Bella had fallen asleep by the time the last movie was over. "What do we do?" Alice whispered. I smiled and said "I'll carry her." I picked Bella up into my arms and carried her to Alice's room. The others were down stairs watching some comedy. I gently laid her on the Bed and pulled the covers onto her. "Good night my angel." I murmured. I brushed her hair away from her face and then I cut the light out.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I love you!**


	4. just friends

1**Please keep reviewing!**

**I love to hear from you.**

**I don't own twilight!**

**Bella's point of view.**

The sun shined through the window into my eyes. I rolled over and yawned. How did I get into Alice's room? Wasn't I on the couch. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the couch. I wiped my eyes and lay in the big comfortable bed. It was pure silence and I liked it. It was so serene.

"Bella!" Great. It _was_ serene. I giggled as Alice came running into her room and jumped on the bed. "Good morning!" She cheered. She pulled on my hand "Come on. Breakfast is ready." I was still a little groggy when I tripped on the stairs. "Oh, Bella. What are you going to do with you?" She laughed. I shrugged and went back to being groggy. I could smell the alluring scent of beacon and eggs. It smelled amazing. I knew Emmett wasn't cooking then.. I mentally laughed to myself. The last time Emmett tried to cook, he burned a pancake. It was so hard that it cut the roof of my mouth.

I sighed with relief when I say that Rosalie was cooking. She smiled and winked at me. Emmett was sitting behind the island pouting. He looked so funny. Like a cute little lost puppy. I just laughed and took a seat. "Well, good morning sleeping beauty." A velvety voice called from behind me. I turned to see Edward smiling. He knocked the breath out of me. "Uh...good morning to you, too." I said in a sleepy voice. Alice handed me some orange juice and gulped it. Emmett quit his pouting when Rosalie promised he could fry one egg. Withing the first thirty seconds the house was fill with black smoke.

I thought this would be a nice calm breakfast...but I was wrong. "So....Bella. Like any guys at school?" Emmett asked. I cringed internally. I couldn't tell everyone that I was madly in love with Edward. Especially seeing as he's sitting across the table from me. I swallowed hard. Okay, I just have to say this the right way, I thought to myself. "Oh, there are a couple but... I only really like one." I cleared my throat. Alice perked up. 'Who is he?" She asked in her nosey tone. "Wouldn't you like to know." I laughed.

"Yeah, what's his name? Maybe I know him." I was surprised that this came from Edward. My eyes got real big. "Yes, this coming from the guy who thinks I'll be single for ever." I said sarcastically. Alice giggled and I gave her that what-is - you-issue-look. She knew I had this huge thing for her brother and now she was trying to rat me out right in front of him. Just because her and Jasper are the perfect couple doesn't mean that I'll be as lucky. "You know I was just joking, right?" Edward asked.

**Edward's point of view.**

Bella like some one? When did this happen. "You know I was just joking, right?" I knew what I said was a lie. I knew that Bella was the one that every one was after. I mean, who wouldn't want to be the one that Bella chose? She's an amazing girl.

"Edward? You like anyone?" I could kill Emmett for this. I kicked him in the leg and he doubled over. "Well, do you?" He asked again. I looked down. I noticed everyone was staring at me now. Great. "Well, There's this girl...she's smart...beautiful...and way to good for me. I know that she deserves so much more than me. She deserves the best. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I'm going to try to be the best...for her." I found myself staring at Bella as she picked at her plate. How could she not know that I meant her?

"Well, I hope you get your girl." Alice smile at me. It was so ironic that everyone in this room knows that I was talking about Bella...except for Bella. It amazed me how oblivious she was. "Me too." I said as Bella looked up into my eyes. My7 heart melted when I saw the depths of those chocolate pools. I was becoming lost in her until Rosalie interrupted me. "So...how about we all hang out at the park today? I'm sure we could all agree that we've seen enough scary movies." She pointed toward Bella. "Yeah, I'm still mad about that." Bella grumbled. I chuckled at her cute kitten anger.

**Bella's point of view.**

I sat under the big tree and basked in the shade. Jasper was pushing Alice on a swing while Emmett and Rosalie were on the teeter totter. I couldn't control me relentless laughter. Emmett on a teeter totter was hilarious. He looked like a really huge kid having the time of his life. This was part of my distraction. I was trying to keep myself from thinking about what Edward had said this morning at breakfast. He had discribed his perfect girl. I found myself frowning at the characteristics he had given and thought of how none of those fit me.

I looked back down at _Whuthering Heights_ and started the page I was on. I had read this book at least a hundred times. But every time it just got better. But I think I read it so much because I thought that maybe it had some meaning for my life. Like even though Edward and I hated each other, we could still find love. Just like Catherine and Heath cliff. And then I would be disappionted. Because the truth was, I didn't live in a fictional love story. I live in a world were the guy I was in love with didn't love me back.

And that's what hurts so much. It's knowing that I would always love him. I would always only want him. But that didn't matter. It never mattered. He didn't want me and I was forced to deal with it.

Someone had covered my eyes with their hands. I didn't know if I should be screaming kidnapper or be happy. "Guess who." I was instantly set with relief as I heard hi musical voice fill my ears. "Is it...a jerk?" I asked. I knew he would hate that guess. "Haha. Real funny Bella." He said as he uncovered my eyes and sat down next to me. "Can I talk to you?" He looked nervous as he fidgeted. "I guess?" I was confused. I thought he hated me? "Bella, How did we get like this? One minute we were best friends and then...We became enemies...." He trailed off.

I could feel the anger in me. Did he really not know why were in the situation we were in? "Well, People change. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse." It hurt to say this but it was true. "I changed. But was it for the better...or the worse?" He seemed like he already knew the answer. "See, I think...for the worse. You were such a great guy. You loved just hanging out and relaxing. You never worried about what others thought. You were such a sweet guy. But once we hit freshmen year...it was like I lost you." I could feel the tears coming by the time I finished.

"But how did we end up hating each other?" HE asked. This was the hard part. "Yiuu became the popular guy. The one who didn't care about other feelings. And...that's how we got here." Edward took my hand and looked into my eyes. My heart was pounding so hard that it hurt. "Bella, I want to go back. I want to be there for you." His tone burned with sincerity.. What he was asking for was to be friends. Only friends. To him we could never be anything more than just friends.

"Edward, we can be friends again. But you have to stop with all the mean jokes. And I.... I have to be less sensitive." I tried. He squeezed my hand. "_You_ don't have to change. At all. _I'm_ the one who needs to change. Friends?" he asked. I thought about it. I rather him be in my life than not at all. I nodded and whispered "friends."

**Please review!**

**I love you!**


	5. ruined my chances with her

1**Hey guys.**

**Please review!**

**I love you!**

**I do not own twilight!**

**Bella's point of view.**

"Alice, he doesn't see me like that. Why do I have to dress up for school if I'm not impressing anyone?" I complained. Right now, Alice was towering over me with blush in one hand and a outfit she had picked out herself. The outfit wasn't so bad, if I say so myself. It was a simple denim skirt with a light blue top. "Because Bella, You never know if when you could met Mr. Perfect. DO you want to meet that guy looking like that?" She said pointing to my bed head and pajamas. I shook my head no and my bottom lip pouted.

Rosalie did my hair while Alice applied make up to my face. Every time I would squirm they would complain. So I squirmed a bunch while they were having their fun. It was the only thing that kept my mind away from Edward and his dream girl. I was still bummed about the whole park thing. We promised each other that we were just friends. I could deal with just being friends. But Alice couldn't. When I told her what we talked about at the park she went crazy. She paced my room back and forth yelling about how he was stupid and a jerk. I just watched her rant.

So my plan was simple. I would continue loving Edward but act like his friend. And plus we were still at the early stage of becoming friends again. I didn't know if I could trust him to not go back to being the jerk that I hate/love. "There!" Alice and Rosalie cheered breaking me from my thoughts. I cautiously sat up from the chair and walked over to the mirror. My eyes were shut as I stood in front of the mirror. I was afraid to see what they had done. I opened one eye carefully and looked into the mirror. I almost gasped at the person standing in front of me.

She was very pretty. Her long dark hair was in natural curls down her back. She was wearing a denim skirt and a light blue, v-neck, sweater. "Wow." I whispered. Alice and Rosalie smiled at each other and then they grabbed my arm and jerked me down the stairs. "We're going to be late. Now, hurry up Bella." They wanted me to hurry up? _They_ were the ones who had me locked up in my bathroom for hours trying to get me ready. I just laughed and they continued to pull me to Rose's convertible

**Edward's point of view.**

I had my back pressed against the wall of the school building. Emmet and Jasper were on each of my sides. They were talking about my screw up at the park the other day. Yes, it was a big mistake. I was off in my own little world. I couldn't stop my self from thinking about how I had the perfect opportunity to tell Bella that I was deeply in love with her that day at the park. And I didn't. Instead, I promised to be her friend. Way to go Idiot, I thought to myself.

"Wow, Dude check her out." Tyler whispered to ben as they passed by us. "Dude, her boyfriend is amazingly lucky." Ben whispered back. I really didn't give it any thought. I just shook it off and went back to looking at the ground. "Oh. My. Wow!" Emmett said as he jabbed me in the ribs with his elbow. I was going to grumble at him but my eyes caught sight of an angel.

I was completely speechless as I watched Bella laugh and joke with Rosalie and Alice. She was extraordinary. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her long hair was dwindling in the wind. She was wearing a light blue sweater that complimented her perfect ivory skin. She was absolutely stunning. Her big brown eyes met mine and she looked away. Why. I wanted to run over to her and capture her face in my hands. Tilt her face to mine so I could see those eyes again. To feel her skin in my hands. That would be...a dream. I couldn't do that. I would scare her.

"Hello boys." Alice chuckled as they all three greeted us. Bella was looking away so she couldn't see me staring at her. Studying her beautiful features. Jasper's hand flew into my stomach and I release a hard breath. "Breath, bro." He chuckled to me. I wasn't breathing? Bella looked like she was uncomfortable. "Um...I better get to my locker." She said quickly. She turned away and Emmett pushed me toward her. I looked at him wide eyed. "Go on." He urged. "Bella," I said as I went to her. She turned her head to look at me. "Um, let me walk you to class." She nodded and I walked as close to her side as I could.

I was really regretting promising to only be friends with her. What I would give to be hers. For her to be mine. To claim her and make sure that no one else could have her. "Hey, Bella." Mike said. He had that perverted grin on his face. Bella just waved and kept walking. I internally growled. I was going to have to do something about Mike. "Bella." Tyler and Ben nodded and smiled as they passed. Apparently I was going to have to do something about the male population as well. Bella opened her locker and I pulled out her books before she could look up. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we walked to class. I liked the feeling of this. Getting to hold her close.

I did this all morning. Carried her books and had my arm around her. By the time lunch rolled around, I could smell her sweet scent on my shirt. It was a whole lot better than my cologne. I rather smell like her anyway. She sat beside me at lunch and talked to Alice and Rosalie while I talked while Emmett and Jasper. "So...Have you told her how you feel?" Jasper asked. I looked back at Bella and saw that she was still consumed in her conversation so she couldn't hear us. I shook my head. "She doesn't know. I keep wanting to tell her...but I chicken out. I mean, What if she doesn't like me back?"

"Well...a little birdie told me that she likes you. I mean, _likes you_ likes you." Emmett said looking at Rose.

"Really?" I was in disbelief. Emmett nodded and smiled.

I got up from the table and went out into the warm air. I had to think. To start planning on how I was going to tell her.

**Bella's point of view.**

I was in deep conversation with Alice and Rosalie about how Edward was acting this morning. But I was interrupted when Edward got up abruptly and left. "Where's Edward going?" I asked. Emmett just tried to hide his smile and shrugged.

I turned back to face Alice and Rose and continue our conversation. They didn't have many answers for me. They just kept smiling and nodding. I was a little frustrated by their reactions. I needed answers and all they could say was awww and ooh. I just shook it off and tried not to scream. "Come on. Let's get to class." Alice said as she tugged on my arm. I was a little worried when I couldn't find Edward.

Once we were outside the cafeteria, I knew why I couldn't find Edward. He was leaning against the brick building and Lauren Mallory was had her lips to his. He was making out with her! Lauren was his dream girl?! I heard four audible gasps. Two came from Rosalie and Alice and two more came from behind me. I realized it was Emmett and Jasper. I just stood there with my mouth wide open. I could feel the tears coming s I shook my head and walked away.

"Bella!" I heard his velvet voice yell from behind me. I just kept my head down and tried to fight against the tears.

**Edward's point of View.**

"Good Bye Lauren!" Alice yelled. Lauren quickly left and ran to class. I was still in shock that Bella had seen that. What just happened. "We give you a chance with Bella and this is what you do!" Alice screamed. I shook my head. They didn't understand. It wasn't what it looked like. "No. We gave him a chance to be one of the luckiest guys on earth and this is what he does!" Rosalie joined in. Oh, crap. This was not good.

"Dude, I thought loved Bella? What is wrong with you?" Emmett looked disappointed. Great. My own family hates me. "No! Look, I came out here to figure out a way to tell Bella that I love her and Lauren saw me leave the cafeteria. She came out here and asked why I didn't like her. I told her that I loved someone else and she...kissed me." I had finally found my lips.

**Flashback.**

_I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall of the building. Stop being such a coward, Edward! Just tell her! I screamed at myself. Why was this so hard? I wanted bella. I needed bella. Why couldn't I tell her the truth? That I have been in love with her since we first met and that I didn't want anyone else. "Hello, Edward." My eyes snapped open when I heard Lauren's voice. Dang it! Lauren had always had a thing for me and I didn't like her back. How could I when I was madly in love with bella? Plus, I didn't want to love anyone but Bella!_

_"So...Here we are." Lauren crooned as she stepped closer to me. 'Hi, Lauren." I forced a smile. She just kept walking towards me. Blocking me in case I tried to run. She giggled as she kept walking toward me. "I know you like me Edward." She giggled again. No. I was freaked out. "No, Lauren I don't. I'm in love with someone else." She looked sad at my words._

_But she kept advancing toward me. I cringed as her face was close to mine. "Lauren please get off of me." I said in a hard tone. She pressed her lips to mine and that's when Bella saw this horrible sight. "Bella!" I yelled after her. I push Lauren off of me and faced my family._

**End of Flash back.**

**"**So...you're not into Lauren?" Alice asked confused. My jaw grew tight. as I shook my head no.** "**Well, it looks like Bella thought differently." Rosalie said.I took off running. I had to find Bella. I had to let her know that It was all a mistake. I needed her and I just blew my chances of ever winning her over. "Bella!" I called. People were staring at me but I didn't care. I just kept running **.**

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**I love you! **

**Next chapter will be up soon! **

**If you review, that is! Haha. Love you!**


	6. Hurting inside

1**Please keep reviewing!**

**I love to hear from you.**

**I don't own twilight!**

**Bella's point of view.**

"Bella!" I didn't turn around to meet the eyes of the one who had just broken my heart. I feared that if I saw his beautiful face I would break down in front of him. And that is something I do not want to do. "Bella, Please!" He called once again. I managed to make it to my truck before he could catch up to me. I hated to admit it but I was running from Edward. The only guy I have ever loved. But I had a legitimate reason to be running from him.

I really wanted to open the door and climb in but I couldn't make myself leave. I had already ran from him. What was stopping me from getting in my car and driving away? Oh, yeah. I didn't want to leave him. Stupid, Bella. You'll hang around the people who hurt you the most because you love them. I just leaned my head against the door on my truck. I probably look like an idiot. I mean, Edward didn't even know that I was in love with him. For all he knows I was just running because the sight of him and...Lauren was a shocker. I couldn't say her name. I wouldn't say her name again.

"Bella. Why did you run from me?" He asked in the softest of voices. Almost like he was just as upset as I was. Once I heard his voice, my heart clench and my throat tightened as the tears fell. I couldn't believe I was going to break the promise I had made to myself just mere seconds ago. I was going to say her name and...cry in front of Edward. "Lauren? That's who you've been after? Lauren. The girl of your dreams is...Lauren?" I sobbed out.

His jaw tightened and he blinked like he could cry too. I knew Edward well enough know that he's not the type to cry so I immediately shook that thought from my head. He took a deep breath and hesitated before he said, "No. She's not the girl of my dreams-" But before he could continue I cut him off. "So...you just make out with any girl you can find? You just settle for who ever you can find? You are not the man I thought you were...The man I fel-" I stopped before I could finish my confession to my love. I didn't want him to know like this.

I just shook my head. "Just...forget it." I whispered. "Bella," He stopped to gather his thoughts. "I'm sorry. You have to know that....I'm not like that anymore. I'm not a jerk. I 've been changed. Completely altered. Lauren..._she_ kissed _me._ I tried to tell her that I was in love with another girl. A more beautiful...smart...sweet girl. And...that girl is...you." His words didn't make sense to me. He could have any girl in the world and he loved...me? Why? I knew better to believe him. I had known from experience that Edward was an amazing liar and I didn't want to put my hopes up just to have them crushed.

"Please...look at me." he pleaded with me. I couldn't bring my eyes to his. I wouldn't let myself hope and then be destroyed when it was all just a lie. I remembered with perfect clarity that day in the park. He said he wanted to be friends. He promised to be nothing but friends. Even though I wanted him to be more than just a friend...I knew we never would. How did I know that he was just lying to get me to forgive him?

His long, strong hand found it's place on my cheeks. "Bella." He murmured again. He waited for me to respond but I was still staring at the ground. "Look at me." And with his words, he pulled my face up and I looked into his hypnotic green eyes.

"But you only love me as a friend." My voice trembled as I spoke. He said nothing to deny that my accusation was wrong. So I had my answer. He only loved me as a friend and nothing more. I turned away from him. I drove away. I couldn't be here.

**Edward's point of view.**

I had never been the kind of guy that would cry but now as I watched the love of my life drive away, I could definitely fill the tears coming. I ran my hands through my hair and kick at the rock of the ground. Why? Edward, Why? All those years when you could have been proving that you did love her, you chose to be a jerk and now she doesn't believe you when you do confess that you love her.

I fell a hand rest on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. She _will_ come back to you. I promise." Alice whispered in a shaking voice. I could hear the tears in her throat. I just let my head fall. "No. No she wont. I screwed up Alice! I blew any chance of her ever being mine! And...I don't want to be with out her forever. Alice, I have to have her! Because I know I will b=never love anyone else. Please Alice. Please..." I trailed of as she pulled me into a hug.

I let my pride crumble as the tears came. I was crying. But for a good reason.

**Alice's point of view.**

I drove the Volvo home. None of us wanted Edward behind the wheel while he was in this state. We all knew how fast he could drive when he was upset and we didn't feel like dying. I looked over at my brother who was sitting in the seat next to me. He looked so far away. Like he didn't even know he was in the car. He just stared out the window with his hands clenched. I had never seen him this upset over a girl before. And Edward had many girlfriends in his like. But never had he reacted like this when he dumped any of them.

I knew why he looked like this. Because he had never fell in love before. He had never experienced being in love and knowing the feeling of losing that certain someone. The feeling where all you can think about is how you are never going to be able to live with out them. I've had that feeling before. When Jasper didn't know I was in love with him. Edward and Bella's situation was kind of like that. Edward didn't know that Bella loved him. Nor did Bella know that she had changed Edward so completely and made him a new man. She didn't even know he loved her, too.

All they needed was a little. Just to get them on the right track. I could see the plan forming in my head and I smiled to myself. I looked into the rearview mirror and Rosalie looked at me like she knew what I was thinking. A smile similar to mine spread across her face and she nodded her head in agreement. We would get Edward and Bella together. I promise we will.

**Bella's point of view.**

"He misses you, you know? I haven't seen him this upset since...well, never. He acts like he's not even alive. He never speaks anymore. He doesn't come out of his room. I think he would like it if you two talked." Alice said as she sat down On the bed beside me. It had been weeks since our little talk in the parking lot. I just shook my head. "If he wanted to talk to me...he would've already." I whispered in a lifeless tone. I knew how Edward was. He would be happy again in a few days. He would forget about me and move on to some other girl.

"He's hurting...probably more than you think." She said as she scooted closer to me. When she saw that I wasn't going to say anything she continued. "Get up." She demanded. I looked at her in confusion. She was going through my closet packing me a bag of clothes. Where were we going? "What are you doing?" I asked in a small voice. She was matching and coordinating outfits and then threw them into my bag.

"I talked to Charlie. He's worried about you. He said that maybe you should spend a couple of days with me. He thinks this may help you and...I agree. Esme couldn't stop shrieking in excitement when Charlie called to ask if you could stay." She finished. I felt my stomach twist in knots. I couldn't go to the Cullen's house. Although, it was a pleasant idea. The thought of Esme and Carlisle, my other parents. The memory of the smell of cookies as Esme baked. The beat of my heart as I watched Edward. It was a very appealing idea...but I couldn't go.

"Alice, I can't go. Edward will be there." I almost cried at the thought of him. "Well, yeah. He lives there." She chuckled. She put my bag over her shoulder and pulled me to her car.

**What do you think?**

**The next chapter will be better...I think.**

**Please review!**


	7. To the cullen's house we go

1**Hey guys.**

**Thank you to Mcdoogle47 for pointing out that I had up loaded a different story for chapter 4.**

**Thank you so much! I love you for it! Chapter four is fixed and up!**

**Please review!**

**Bella's point of view.**

My heart was racing as I entered the Cullen's house. I couldn't believe I was actually here. "Bella!" Esme's voice yelled from the kitchen. Not a moment later she was running from the kitchen with a huge grin on her face. She squeezed me in one of her tight hug to where I could barely breath. "I heard about what happened and...I'm so sorry my dear." She whispered to me. Esme, my second mother, had found out about what happened between Edward and I.

"Um...thanks, Esme." She pulled Alice and I into the kitchen where everyone was. When I say everyone I mean _everyone._ Edward was sitting at the island with a plate of cookies in front of him. He was readng a book and hadn't seen me. Emmett snuck his hand over next to Edward's plate and tried to get a cookie. Edward smacked his hand away and pushed the plate away. I giggled as I saw Emmett rub the back of his hand. "Bella!" Emmett screamed when he heard me laugh.


	8. winning a broken heart

1**Hey guys.**

**Thank you to Mcdoogle47 for pointing out that I had up loaded a different story for chapter 4.**

**Thank you so much! I love you for it! Chapter four is fixed and up!**

**Please review!**

**Bella's point of view.**

My heart was racing as I entered the Cullen's house. I couldn't believe I was actually here. "Bella!" Esme's voice yelled from the kitchen. Not a moment later she was running from the kitchen with a huge grin on her face. She squeezed me in one of her tight hug to where I could barely breath. "I heard about what happened and...I'm so sorry my dear." She whispered to me. Esme, my second mother, had found out about what happened between Edward and I.

"Um...thanks, Esme." She pulled Alice and I into the kitchen where everyone was. When I say everyone I mean _everyone._ Edward was sitting at the island with a plate of cookies in front of him. He was reading a book and hadn't seen me. Emmett snuck his hand over next to Edward's plate and tried to get a cookie. Edward smacked his hand away and pushed the plate away. I giggled as I saw Emmett rub the back of his hand. "Bella!" Emmett screamed when he heard me laugh.

I was thrown into a huge hug. Emmett squeezed all the air out of me. "Bella I missed you so much! How come you haven't came around in a while? Bella, I missed you! Did I already say that I missed you? Oh, well. I Missed you!" He ranted as I was dying of deprivation of oxygen. "Emmett...I.....can't.....breath!" I gasped out. He sat me down on my feet and patted my head. "Whoops." He whispered and smiled apologetically. I lightly punched him in the arm. "I missed you too you big teddy bear!" I said as I hugged him again.

"Emmett. Move. I want to hug Bella, too." Rosalie said as she shoved Emmett off of me. She wrapped me in her arms and sighed. "I missed you. It suck not having our klutzy little sister around."She laughed. "Amen." Emmett belted. Rose let go and I didn't expect Edward to say hi so it didn't hurt as much when he just ignored me. I knew it. I knew he would be back to his normal self. Me on the other hand, I was still damaged. I looked away from his reading form. "Come on, Bella. You'll be staying in my room with Me and Rose. Emmett and Jasper are staying with Edward." Alice said as she pulled me up the stairs.

**Edward's point of view.**

Esme smack me in the shoulder with an oven mit. "Edward, is that anyway to treat the girl you love? Just ignore her?" Esme sounded concerned. I exhaled sharply. "No. You're right. I should have said hi but I knew it would hurt later." I murmured in my lifeless voice. My family had grown use to this voice. They all knew why I was so depressed also. They knew how I felt for Bella. How much I needed her. "You have to make her believe you Edward. Make her believe that you love her. Ignoring her isn't going to make her believe you." Esme poured me a glass of milk for my cookies. I was seventeen and still eating milk and cookies. Ha.

I nodded to Esme's words. I was a little shocked when I heard her whisper," Because I can't wait to have Bella as my daughter-in-law." She thought I couldn't hear her but I could. Esme had always known how I felt for Bella. She had always talked about how Bella and I would be the perfect couple and how she hoed I would marry her some day. I could see myself marrying Bella. I would want nothing more than to be legally bond to bella. To make her mine and no one else's would be the best thing to ever happen.

So I wasn't _really_ shocked when I heard Esme's whispered wish. I was more inspired if anything. Inspired to make sure that Bella would be mine. I could just picture Bella and I standing at the alter as we said the words that would make us one. Bella would be in a long flowing white gown and I would wear a traditional tux. "Edward?" Esme's voice pulled me from my daydream. "Mm?" I shook my head to release my thoughts. "Emmett's calling for you."

I took a bite of a cookie and trudged up the stairs. "Bro! I have been calling for you for the past two minutes! What were you doing?" Emmett asked as I walked into my room. He was looking at all the horror movies we owned. "I was...thinking about my future."I said with a smug smile playing on my lips. "We'll we have the perfect idea for you to get Bella." He said. He held up the new saw movie and smiled. I just chuckled and shook my head. He knew Bella hated scary movies.

Unfortunately Emmett's plan had failed. Alice came into my room just after Emmett had told me his brilliant idea. "We're watching a romance, Emmett." Alice's tone carried a note of anger as she was holding up the notebook. I had seen that movie before and I knew from experience that all the girls cry at this movie. While Emmett and Alice bickered over what film we were to watch tonight, I took the liberty of changing into my bed clothes.

By the time I came back from the bathroom, Jasper had agreed with Alice. "Emmett, This is a total chick flick. Once the girls start crying, they'll want a shoulder to cry on." Jasper whispered to Emmett. After a moment, a long moment, of thought Emmett had caught on to what Jasper was saying. They would get to cuddle with Alice and Rose as they wept on their sleeves. This only made me want to refuse to watching the notebook even more. I was going to have to watch as Em and Jasper got to hold their girls. I knew I wouldn't get to hold Bella as she wept into my shoulder. I would gladly do so. Hold her close and wipe her tears back. Tell her it was going to okay and stroke her hair. But...I wasn't that lucky.

While Alice, Rose, and Bella changed for bed, Emmett, Jasper and I sat on the couch and waited for them to come down. Emmett grumbled about how the movie would be nothing compared to a horror flick and Jasper tried to persuade him into thinking about the positives to watching a Chick flick. I was off in my own little world. I picked up the saw movie box and held it in my hands. I chuckled when I thought of the first night we all watched movies together again. How Bella coward into my side and How I was more than happy to hold her. And then there was the whole scaring Bella thing.

Emmett shot an elbow into my ribs and my eyes flew to the stares. Alice and rose were coming to sit in the floor as Bella walked down the stairs. Her long brown curls were flowing down her back as she gripped the railing for support. She was wearing light blue pajama shorts with a plain white tee shirt. She looked beautiful.

Emmett and Jasper left my sides to go console Rose and Alice on the floor. I watched the actors on the big screen portray this fake love for one another. They made it look very convincing. But even though the characters were so much in love they could never compare to how I loved Bella.

I really did try to stay awake but I ended up failing at that. I had slipped into a deep sleep on the unusually lumpy couch. I dreamed of nothing but Bella and me. She was just as beautiful in my dreams as she was in real life.

In my dream Bella was lying next to me in a brightly lit meadow. My fingers were intertwined with hers as she stared up at the sky. I rolled over onto my side and leaned up on my fore arm. I was slightly hovering over her when I whispered, "I love you." She smiled that beautiful smile that made the world seem to stop moving and said, "I love you, too." I advance closer to her. My breathing sped as I noticed that our faces were only an inch apart. And then, moving slowly, My lips touched hers.

But it was only a dream....That I wished was true.

**What do you think?**

**Please review.**

**Please!**


	9. goodnight my angel

1**I love you all.**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**I do not own twilight!**

**Bella's point of view.**

I was nestled on the love seat with my arms wrapped around my body. I had given up on watching the movie. It only made me said to think about how I would never be able to share a love like that with Edward. Alice and Rose cried all over Emmett and Jasper but I managed to keep the tears restricted. I wanted so badly to be in Edward's arms as he calmed me and soothed my pain. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

I was in one of those states where I was asleep but still aware of the sounds going on around me. It had been at least an hour since I heard the movie's ending credits play to the soft music that normally would make a teenage girl cry her eyes out. I fidgeted on the love seat as I was trying to get comfortable. When Comfort ability was out of the question, I slowly opened my eyes.

The living room was dark and quiet. I could only hear the soft breaths of myself and someone else so I knew I wasn't alone. My eyes searched the room and found a sleeping Edward curled up on the couch. He had his arms crossed over his chest and in his hands was the dvd box to the new saw movie. He was probably hoping to watch it when We were all done with our sad romance story. I stretched on the love seat and sat up.

I grabbed the quilt that Alice had once been wrapped in by Jasper's side. Being extremely quiet out of fear of waking him, I lightly sat down beside him. I puled at the dvd box and loosened it from his grip. His hand found mine and held it tightly. I looked down at our hands and smiled. But it didn't last long until the sorrow came back. He was probably dreaming of some blond.

I pried my hand out from underneath his and pulled the quilt over him. I sat there for a while just marveling at him. He was gorgeous. His long lashed cast shadows under his eyes. His perfect skin seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. I sighed as I thought of how he would never be mine. I could hope and wish but it would never happen. Yes, the day I saw him and...lauren outside of the cafeteria he had said that he loved me. I'm sure he meant it as only a friend. He could love me as just a friend. I didn't want to take his words into the wrong context and end up getting hurt..

My hand stroked his bronze hair back away from his face. I lightly kissed him on the forehead. It was hard to get up from the couch and go back to lay on the love seat...but I did it.

**Edward's point of view.**

My dream had unfortunately faded away as I started to come back to realization. I wanted it to last a little bit longer. To exist in that world where I could be with Bella and have no worries. Just her and me. But I yawned and found the living room lights out and the big screen off. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had went upstairs to bed. But Bella was left on the love seat.

It bothered me that I had been covered up with a quilt while she lay on the cold leather with her arms wrapped around her body. I'm sure her pajamas did little to keep her warm I looked back at the clock that was hanging on the wall above my head. It was twelve o' clock at night. We had been here for at least two hours or more. I pushed the quilt off and stretched as I got up from the couch. I could barely see the floor as I walked over to the love seat. I was hoping not to trip over something.

I knelt down in front of Bella's sleeping form. Her soft pink lips were in a slight smile. I was happy to see that she was having a good dream. Part of me wondered if I was a participant in her dream like she was in mine. But I knew that she was probably dreaming of something with much more of meaning than me. Her warm red cheeks did nothing to help my resistence. My hand lightly brushed over her cheek as an impulse. I truly couldn't control myself when I was around her.

Being very quiet and easy, I slid my hands under neath her. I pulled her into my arms and cradled her against myself. I was afraid that she had awoken when she stirred in my arms but instead she relaxed her head on my shoulder and rest her hand on my chest. I quietly chuckled to myself as I realized that this was the first time I got to really hold her and she wasn't even awake to see it.

Her small figure fit perfectly in my arms and made it extremely easy to carry her um the stairs. Every wooden plank that would creak and stair that would pop had me on the wire. I was so scared that she would wake up and see me carrying her. I knew she would probably be very stubborn as usual and tell me to put her down. I had finally made it to my bedroom where I pushed the door open with my back and cut the light switch to my lamp on.

I pulled the comforter and sheets back. I eased Bella onto the Bed and pulled the covers over her. I noticed that my hands were still on either side of her from where I positioned myself so I wouldn't fall onto the bed and wake her. Just like in my dream I was slightly hovering over her. I stroked her hair away from her face and unveiled her beautiful face. My and lingered on her head as I bent down and kissed her cheek. My lips seemed to not want to move. I pulled away and whispered, "Good night my sleeping angel. I love you."

I grabbed a blanket from my closet and laid on my couch that was in the corner of my room. I watched as she turned onto her side and tucked her hands beneath her head.

**What do you think?**

**Review!**

**Please review!**


	10. Childish games

1**Okay guys.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Keep reviewing.**

**Here's you another chapter!**

**Edward's point of view.**

I woke up to the sun blaring in my eyes. I stretched on my couch and having slept on a couch, it was a pretty good night. I listened to Bella talk in her sleep all night. It didn't bother me because said my name over and over again. And every time I heard her name, it made me shiver. But a good shiver. I looked over to the angel that was lying in my bed. Her hands rested on her stomach. Her face was completely at ease. She looked like an angel. I knew I thought of her as an angel a lot but she really was.

I slipped out of my room before she had time to wake and see me. I could smell the aroma of pancakes and...muffins? Esme wasn't cooking this morning. Normally Esme would make beacon and eggs. I knew immediately that either Alice or Rose was cooking. "Morning Edward." I heard Rose say from Behind me. Well, I guess Alice is cooking. When I made it down to the kitchen I saw Emmett begging with Jasper and Alice to let him cook something. Emmett always liked to cook but he was never any good at it. We always tried to steer clear of Emmett's cooking.

I sat down at the island and watched as Alice flipped the pancakes in the pan. But My mind was somewhere other than pancakes. I was still thinking about what Esme had said. How I should prove to Bella that I love her. Show her how I feel. Right now, Bella only thought that I loved her as a friend. How could she not know that I loved her way more than that. "Edward, Could you take this to the table?" Alice pulled me from my thoughts. I grabbed the plate of pancakes and as I turned around, there was Bella. She put the back of her hand to her lips as she let out a small yawn. "Excuse me." She said.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." I said as I walked over to the table. Before I set the pancakes down, I leaned over to Bella and kissed her on her cheek. My lips tingled as I pulled away and smiled. At first she looked confused and then she said "Good morning to you, too." Alice gave me that look that says that-was-really-sweet. I was surprised she didn't saw awww. I pulled out a chair next to Bella and took a seat.

The table was buzzing with morning conversation. "So...Bella. How did you sleep?" Rose asked. "Well," Bella said. "I was asleep on the love seat. But I woke up in Edward's room. Do you know I got in there?" She directed the question toward me. I sat down my orange juice and smiled. "I...carried you in there. I didn't want you to get cold." Bella smiled at me and just seeing her happy made me smile. "Thanks. That's really...thoughtful." She said. Her cheeks became a light red and I couldn't control the next words out of my mouth. "I love it when you blush." I stared into her eyes and she stared back.

I sort of forgot that we were even in a room with four other people. We just smiled at each other. Did Bella feel the same way for me? I could only hope. "So," Alice said breaking me from Bella's gaze. "How about we play a little game when we're done?"

**Bella's point of view.**

I was a little confused by Edward's behavior but I didn't care. I liked it. And I couldn't stop thinking about how he had carried me upstairs just so I wouldn't be cold. And his kiss on the cheek this morning. My cheek was still tingling from it. But it was a good tingling. I smiled every time I thought about it.

Alice had pulled me upstairs after breakfast to get me changed. We were all going out into the front yard to play hide and seek. We all knew it was childish but it was a good idea. Alice had thrown me a pair of my shorts and a light blue shirt. "Put this on." She smiled as she said it. I just shook my head and went to go change. While I was in the bathroom I took the liberty of brushing my teeth and washing my face. I let my long curls cling to my shoulders.

I met the other's out in the front yard. When Alice asked who would count, everyone screamed not it, except for Emmett. "Aw, come on! Why do I have to be it?" He complained. I giggled at his mad face. He didn't look angry. He looked more like a pouting kid than anything. 'That's how not it goes Emmett." Alice said as she pat him on the head. The first round was easy. I hid behind a tree and he didn't seem to find me. By the time the first game was over, Edward was it.

"One...two...three." I heard him count as I ran for my tree. It seemed to be a great hiding spot. I could here giggling and people running. I poked my head out from behind the tree and saw that everyone was at base except for me. I looked left and right before stepping out into the open. Rose waved for me to run and Alice smile and giggled. I snuck across the yard. I kept my eyes looking every where. You never know when they could be right behind you.

I was about to run when strong arms wrapped around my waist and restricted me. "Got'cha" He whispered in my ear. I was surprised that I didn't start hyperventilating. I forced up a laugh and turned around. "You're really good at this game. I didn't even hear you." I laughed. His perfect face turned into a smile and he walked me up to the base. "No peeking." He said before he left to hide.

"One...Two...Three...four." I kept counting. I was trying to think of all the places that they would hide. I knew Emmett would hide close to base and so would Jasper. But I wasn't quiet sure about rose or Edward. I knew And Alice would be with Jasper so that was a dead give away. "Ready or not here I come." I called as I stepped away from Base. I walked out into the front yard and right as I peeked behind my back, They were all there. "Bella, you stink at this game." Emmett called. But the only one that wasn't there was Edward. He had got me last time so now it was my turn to get him. Oh, sweet revenge.

I was almost into the woods when I saw him run for the base. I turned around and took of running. It was not the easiest thing trying to get him. He was so much faster than me. I could feel my heart pump as I raced towards him. I meant to grab his arm but instead I ended up tackling him and we both fell to the ground. Don't ask me how. He was in a wave of laughter as was I. I was taking back by the proximity of him. He was so close to me."Apparently I don't stink to much at this game." I said sarcastically, trying to distract myself. "I would say you're a pro." He chuckled. He pulled me up off the ground and we went back to th front porch.

"Let's play ultimate frisbee. I'm bored of Hide and seek." Emmett boomed. I decided to sit this one out. I'm not very coordinated and I didn't want to risk a visit to the hospital. I sat under a tree and watched the others play. I couldn't stop laughing by the way Emmett acted. He was so competetive.

But Edward was another story. He just seemed to enjoy the game. I couldn't help it but when he smile I would find myself smiling. No! Bella quit! I thought to myself. Don't let yourself get hurt again. But I wanted him. And I wanted to believe that he wanted me. So what if I get hurt later. I want to know about right now. But I couldn't do that to myself. I couldn't let myself hope and be set up for disappointment.

"Bella!" Alice called. "Can you get the frisbee. It's in the tree." She wanted me to get a frisbee from a tree? Was she insane? She knew how un coordinated I was. That was like asking a newborn to walk. But I huffed and tried my best not to fall as I climbed the tree. Everyone was gathered around the tree as I sat of a branch. "Please be careful. You're giving me a heart attack." Edward called. I smiled to myself. He cared. I grabbed the frisbee and said "I'm absolutely fi-" But before I could finish that sentence I was falling out of the tree.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the ground to hit me but it didn't. I opened my eyes to find that I was in Edward's arms. He was cradling me in his arms. I looked up into his topaz eyes as they messed with my heart. "I'm going to have to wrap you in bubble wrap. You are way to precious to lose." He smiled down at me. I felt my cheeks get hot. "There's that beautiful blush." He whispered.

**Edward's point of view.**

We all walked back to the house and settled in the living room. Emmett smelled like onions and socks so made him sit in the floor. I made sure that Bella was sitting next to me on the couch. I could smell her sweet scent radiating out of her. "Truth or dare?" Emmett asked Rose. "What?" She asked. _"Truth or dare?"_ he repeated. Rose took a second to think about it. "Truth I guess." She tried. "Do I really stink?" Emmett put on his puppy dog face a leaned in close to Rose. She covered her nose and nodded.

I laughed hard at that one. "Okay then. Bella. Truth or Dare?" I felt Bella stiffen beside me. She look terrified. I put my arm around her shoulder protectively. She bit into her lip and her eye brows pulled together. "Truth, I think." She looked nervous as Rose stood. "Is it true that you like Edward when we were little?" Rose asked. I could hug her right about now. I was finally going to get my answers. Bella's blush came back and she smile. "Um...I did have a little crush on him." She admitted. But she said did. Did she still like me?

"Alice truth or dare?" Bella asked. Alice's eyes shot up and she smiled. She loved this game. Not a better game to get gossip out of people. "Dare, of course." Bella smiled and thought about it. "I dare you....to not carry a prada purse for a week." Alice frowned and pouted. "Are you trying to kill me, Bella?" That I had to laugh at.

Alice heard my chuckle and she gave me the evil eye. 'Okay. Edward, truth or dare?" The little pixie asked. Knowing Alice either way I went it would make me do or say something that I didn't want to do or say. Did I really want to risk it and take the dare or did I want to be embarrassed when she asked the truth about one of my secrets. "Dare." I finished. Her grin spread across her face. "Kiss Bella." She smiled even wider. This I could do. I love my sister! I looked down at Bella who was in complete shock. "Sorry." I whispered before I leaned in closer.

I was very hesitant. Was I a bad kisser? I mean, I had kissed a girl before but I never really knew if I was good at it. I was starting to worry. I could feel the eyes of my family on me as I leaned in. Bella looked just as nervous as I felt. I took a dep breath and pressed my lips to hers. Her warm lips made mine tingle. At of all the kisses I have had, this one was the best. And it only made it better that it was with Bella. I pulled away and whispered "Wow." Bella just blushed and bit into her lip.

**What do you think?**

**Please review.**


	11. the truth is out! Finally!

1**Hello, guys.**

**I love writing for you all.**

**But you have to keep reviewing if you want me to write, please!**

**I don't own twilight!**

**Bella's point of view.**

When I finally looked away from my hands, I noticed that everyone had left the room. I was hyper aware of the guy sitting next to me. He was so close. His lips just kissed mine and yet he hadn't said anything but wow. That little wow could mean anything. He could have meant wow as in I am a terrible kisser. It was driving me insane not knowing what that meant. I could feel the heat rushing on my skin and was sure that I was blushing. "I...I have to go." I said before I got off the couch.

It hurt to leave the spot beside him but I definitely wasn't going to stay around so that I could embarrass myself. If I was a bad kisser I didn't want him to be the one to tell me. I shook my head as all my thoughts bombarded me. "Bella!" His voice echoed in my ears. I wanted to turn around. To look into is too perfect eyes. To let my heart thrum from seeing his face. But I didn't. I paused after hearing him call my name. I didn't dare to turn around and look at him. I felt strong arms wrap around. The held me from moving any farther. "Please, don't run away from me. It hurts to much to watch you leave." He whispered from behind me.

At his words I felt my heart lighten. All this time it was like there was a chain and lock around my heart. Something keeping it from beating and his words just now unlocked those chain. He made my heart beat without inflicting pain. I felt alive. His hands slid to my waist and turned me in his direction. I still kept my eyes away. I didn't want to let myself be hurt again. "I have to do this. I have to say it before it's too late. Before I lose you for good. And I can't let that happen. Ever." He said softly. He brought his hand to my neck and he coaxed my face to look towards him. When I brought my eyes to his, I could see the intensity and passion burning in his green rims

"It's been six years. I first met you six years ago. When I first saw you there was this feeling...like I had to be with you. I was a magnet to your force. You pulled me in and...I was easily pulled. I was only twelve so I didn't know what this feeling could have been. But as the years went by...there was this place in my heart that always ached whenever we were apart. It was like that place knew when we were growing apart because it would ache constantly...." He trailed off as his face came closer.

"I talked to my mother many times. I tried to explain this feeling to her. Describe it. But It couldn't be described. And every time I would go to her...There was always that hope that she would have y answer. But...Every time I was disappointed. She would tell me that I had to figure out what this feeling meant on my own. That that would be the only way I would know for sure what it was. That it wouldn't make sense to me if she explained it. So I did what she said. I waited and waited for my mind to tell me what this...feeling was. But I knew that it wasn't my mind that had the answer. It was my heart," He ran his fingers through my hair as he spoke the words that made me want to hyperventilate.

"And what my heart told me was....you. That you were the one. The one that could only make me have this feeling. It was love. When I first realized I loved you...that was the day I actually started living. And ...with out you...I don't exist. And I know I have done horrible, unforgivable things. I'm sorry for the past. For what I've put you through. The pain I caused. But...If you could give me the chance. Love me back. I could make sure that you have the best future. Bella....I love you." He finished. I felt my eyes welling with tears.

I couldn't find the words to return to him. It was like my mind quit working. It was making mad. I wanted to tell him how I felt. That I love him. And I want him. But I couldn't make my lips move.

**Edward's point of view.**

I felt like I had finally seen the sun for the first time in my life. I had told her the truth. The truth that I had kept in for so long. I had her in my arms right now. Her warm body was right in front of me and my hands were relaxing on her waist. She hadn't said anything since I finished and I took the silence to my advantage. I brought my hands to her face and pulled it to mine. I pressed my lips to her warm lips.

This kiss was much more passionate than the one we had just had on the couch. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt like I could sigh in relief. So she didn't hate me. That was a good thing. Our lips moved in syncrinizations. It was like we were made for each other. No. We _were_ made for each other. My hands trailed down her spine and pressed her closer to myself.

When the room was starting to spin, I pulled away to catch my breath. I leaned my forehead against hers. My arms tightened around her. It was like I couldn't hold her close enough. I loved this feeling. Of never having to let her go. "I love you." Whispered. I had this sudden fear in me. I knew why I had this fear too. It was the fear that she wouldn't say it back. That she didn't feel the same way for me. "I love you, too." Her soft voice whispered back. I felt pure happiness swell in me.

She loved me! She actually loved me! I tried to control myself so that I could speak. I brought my head up and looked down into her eyes. "Is this real? I mean, Do I get keep you? Are you mine?" I couldn't believe I was asking but I had to know. Her cheeks turned a like red and I smiled as I recognized her blush. ""If you want me to be yours." She said. I smiled and whispered the words that were amazingly honest. "Always."

**Alice's point of view.**

We were all standing inside the kitchen with our head poked out the door. I wouldn't call it being nosie, exactly. We just wanted to know what was going on. "Ow, Emmet. I swear if you put you hand on my head one more time..." I whispered Violently. "Sorry. I can't see that well." He whispered back. We were all trying so desperately to hear what was going on in the living room. After seeing the kiss between the two of them, we all left them some privacy.

"Shh. I can't hear!" Rosalie grumbled in a hushed tone. Jasper wrapped his arm around me and whispered, "It reminds me of me and you. Don't you think?" He leaned in and started kissing my neck. I giggled and covered my mouth. I didn't want them to see us standing there. "Jazz, I can't concentrate on what they are saying if you keep kissing me." I explained quietly. He chuckled and pulled away. Now that it was quiet, I could actually hear what was being said.

"It's been six years. I first met you six years ago. When I first saw you there was this feeling...like I had to be with you. I was a magnet to your force. You pulled me in and...I was easily pulled. I was only twelve so I didn't know what this feeling could have been. But as the years went by...there was this place in my heart that always ached whenever we were apart. It was like that place knew when we were growing apart because it would ache constantly...." Edward had Bella in his arms as he tried to explain to her.

"I talked to my mother many times. I tried to explain this feeling to her. Describe it. But It couldn't be described. And every time I would go to her...There was always that hope that she would have y answer. But...Every time I was disappointed. She would tell me that I had to figure out what this feeling meant on my own. That that would be the only way I would know for sure what it was. That it wouldn't make sense to me if she explained it. So I did what she said. I waited and waited for my mind to tell me what this...feeling was. But I knew that it wasn't my mind that had the answer. It was my heart," He ran his fingers through Bella's hair.

I looked at Rose and she smile "Aww!" We both whispered.

"And what my heart told me was....you. That you were the one. The one that could only make me have this feeling. It was love. When I first realized I loved you...that was the day I actually started living. And ...with out you...I don't exist. And I know I have done horrible, unforgivable things. I'm sorry for the past. For what I've put you through. The pain I caused. But...If you could give me the chance. Love me back. I could make sure that you have the best future. Bella....I love you." Edward had finally declared his love! "What to go little brother!" Emmett quietly rooted.

I could see that Bella hadn't said anything. She just stood there looking more shocked than ever. "Say something." I whispered roughly. But I guess she didn't hear me seeing as she just kept standing there. Edward pressed her to him and kissed her. It was like watching a romance movie. The notebook. I looked at Rose and we both "Aww!" Again.

They broke the kiss and Edward leaned his forehead to hers. "I love you." He murmured. I was so afraid that Bella would turn to stone and not figure out how to speak again. I was debating on throwing something at her to wake her from her shocked phase. "I love you, too." Yes! She finally said it.

Edward picked his head up and it was silent for a minute. I wish I could see his face! "Is this real? I mean, Do I get keep you? Are you mine?" Edward's tone seemed amazed and happy. ""If you want me to be yours." Bella whispered in return to his question. Of course he does! Gah! People are so complicated! "Always." Edward whispered back.

Emmett leaned forward to see what was going on. The forcwe of his movement knocked us all to the ground. We all fell out from behind the kitchen door and out into the living room. "Whoops!" I giggled as we all squirmed on the floor. I got up quickly and ran back to the kitchen before they could notice us.

**What do you think!**

**Please review!**

**Love you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Fanfiction readers

Thank you so much for being patient with my upload new chapters to my stories. I'm sorry for tricking you by uploading this as a chapter instead of an actual chapter- again, sorry! Anywho, I have BIG news! My book, Destined: A Hereafter Novel By me: Danna Mackenzie Sims, is now available on As an E-BOOK! Please…PLEASE stop by and check it out. Thank you for your love and support! And look for new chapters to my story! I have free time to write my Twilight stories now! Below is my amazon link for my book. Follow me on Facebook or on twitter as dannamackenziesims

.com/Destined-Hereafter-Novel-Novels-ebook/dp/B005TD8MBM/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1318380538&sr=8-1

Love,

Twilightaddict2094 (Danna Mackenzie Sims)


End file.
